The sword in the rusty locker
by Theonewhostandsout
Summary: After the red pyramid what happens to Sadie and Anubis? What about the locker? Anubis's first experience with Brooklyn snow. Bast's friskies? Etc. Basically the next chapter in the lives of the Kanes. Yes i realize story's the name isn't good
1. Love for the god of toliet paper

**This is my first kane chronicles story soooooooo I hope u guys like it...**

**Spov (sadie)**

I easily threw a snow ball and hit Anubis flat in the face.

"What is up with Americans and snow?" he asked starting to roll the base for a snowman.

"I'm from England, thank you very much and snow is awesome!" I retorted before hopping onto the frozen pool to do a couple of fancy spins on the pool.

It was Christmas time again here in Brooklyn and things had been going well, especially since Anubis had decided to come up and spend the holidays with us in the mortal world. I didn't know why he chose to do this though buy yet I was glad he was here.

"Hey Sadie how's this for the god of funerals?" Anubis asked smiling pointing up at his snow man.

The snow man was, well, me.

"Wow... All she needs is an Anubis and she's set." I told him and he nodded motioning me over to help.

We worked together on this one, and well I gotta say he did pretty much all the work. Yet the snowman was still missing something and after a few minutes I realized what it was. He needed to have an arm around snowman me.

"There's just something missing." Anubis whispered and I nodded before re-working his arm to wrap around the snow-person me.

"That's closer to what I was thinking but one last thing." He whispered.

And after a second of observation he motioned for me to get away and turn around.

"I hate secrets..." I pouted staring towards the sliding glass door of the house.

"Annnnnnndddddddddd done!" Anubis carried on before agreeing to let me turn. And he was right next me I noted before looking at his changes.

The two snow people where about to kiss, I smiled at him and nodded.

"That's good but I have an even better idea." I whispered slyly before leaning down to lightly kiss his pale lips. And the next thing I know he kisses back...

**5 minutes later**

We sat down on the ground together and just started making snow balls... Yep, we were that awkward.

"So umm... Do you what to take a picture of the snowmen?" I asked and he nodded.

"I'd like that very much." He whispered leaning his head on my shoulder, you could just feel the longing radiating off of him.

I put a hand into my pocket and grabbed out a camera, and snapped a few photos of the snowmen before turning it on us and taking an unexpected photo.

He let out a laugh when I showed him the picture.

And all of a sudden another voice joined in on the picture.

"You can just see the _sexual tension _radiating of you two love birds. What'd you two do, did you guys_ finally _kiss?" Carter asked us.

After a few seconds of us glaring he burst out laughing. "Oh gods you guys kissed! Tell me Sadie what was it like kissing a funeral god? Did his breath smell like Gran's closet?" Carter asked mockingly.

_Actually it was the best first kiss imaginable, _I thought to myself.

"Oh really Sadie. I hope you realize when you do that the gods can hear you..." Anubis told me.

_So it was seriously the best kiss ever?_

_Yeah, it was... _I told him.

"Good to know." He whispered kissing my forehead.

"Bast! Amos! Sadie's in love!" Carter shouted.

"Prepare yourself for a riot." I whispered to Anubis as he stood up and pulled me up.

"What did I hear about Sadie in love?" Amos grumbled walking outside, and he barked out a laugh.

"Nice snowman!" He told us giving a thumbs up.

"Your not mad?" Anubis asked him.

"Hey I'm not mad actually I think it's pretty cool. But hey I'm not the one who's going to have to put up with Orisis on this." Amos said shaking his head before walking inside grumbling about making the rowdy teenagers pancakes.

A few seconds later Bast walked out and glared daggers at Anubis. His grip on my hand tightened considerably at that.

"Okay funeral boy, so if you are going to be with our little Sadie we're going to have to set up a few rules here." Bast said strolling over to us.

"Rule 1: Your going to have to be the one to tell Julius.

Rule 2: No immortality until she's at least 17.

Rule 3: If you break her heart I break you.

Rule 4: Keep visting because I don't want any deep sprialing depression to occur under this roof or the duat's

Rule 5: Don't describe funerals in front of me because i can barely keep my friskies down as is

Rule 6: The door to Sadie's room stays open

Rule 7: Carter has no right to intrude on Sadie's personal space because of Rule 6.

Rule 8: No children at least not for a couple hundred years

Rule 9: Don't eat all the food

Rule 10: Shower..."

**4 hours later**

"Rule 545: Don't anger Thoth because technically this is his house and you want to able to come here. And well I think that's about it." Bast finished as I took me last bite of pancake.

"OH! I forgot something official Christmas shopping is today!" Bast announced smiling before heading off muttering about the lack of Egyptian amulet stores in Brooklyn.

_I thought she'd never shut up _Anubis thought to me.

_She's just a but over protective..._

He looked at me eyes widening. "A little? Sadie She had more than 500 rules in that speech; a good hundred were about my rein over funerals." Anubis stated as I sighed before drawing him in for a quick kiss.

"We'll survive... If Orisis doesn't throw you into an eternal pit of fire..." I led off which made him laugh nervously.

**That evening**

We were all in the kitchen cooking tacos when it happened; there was a knock at the door and Amos sighed looking in the peep hole to see who it was.

The door opened and there was a quick exchange of words before we got to see who it was.

It was Dad...

"Dad!" Carter and I shouted jumping the counter to see him.

"That explains why heard someone being invited in!" Carter said smiling.

We hugged him eagerly before he joined us all in the kitchen.

"Is that Tacos?" Dad asked and Anubis snorted.

"You and your tacos..." He muttered.

"I'm sorry even in death that I like tacos." Dad joked joining Bast in the effort to find toppings.

"Same ole' Dad." Carter said from his postion stirring rice at the stove.

"So Dad what brings you to Brooklyn?" Carter asked turning around and I got a peek at his apron that advertised "Kiss your chef for some good ole' irish luck". We weren't even irish...

Maybe that was the pun...

"I figured you guys needed another death god in the house." He joked patting Anubis on the head.

"Just what we needed..." Bast joked handing him the sour cream.

"Nice snowmen..." Dad said after a minute or so once we got back to what we were doing.

Anubis and I shot eachother a paniced look before meeting Orisis's gaze.

"Sadie I'm a god, i'm all-seeing so I assure I know what's going on... That and Anubis keeps taking my pictures of you..." Dad said grumbling the last bit.

I looked over at Anubis and he was blushing like a mad-man.

"I think it'd be best to discuss this in private." My father said hinting for us to follow him into the snow covered back yard.

We did as he asked and I expected a lecture maybe even some yelling but what he did surprised me.

"You two have been through enough today especially with that list! I mean honestly No children for a few hundred years. Don't eat my friskies! Tell me who in the Netherworld would eat friskies?" Orisis said laughing and we joined in with him.

"I bet that'd be hitler's eternal punishment." I said laughing.

"Actually he just got devoured by Ammit and it was done with..." Anubis shrugged.

"Well ummmm... So why are we outside?" I asked.

"No clue I just wanted to seem more over-protective-father-like..." Dad said shrugging.

"Wanna make it convincing?" I asked and they shrugged.

"YOU ASSWHOLE!" I screamed.

Anubis covered his mouth to stop from laughing.

"I'M SORRY BUT THAT'S NOT MY PROBLEM!" Dad shouted.

"I'M SORRY BUT I HAVE TO DO THIS BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Anubis shouted shoving me onto the ice so the two of them could fake an arguement.

Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to be normal.

**APOV (Anubis)**

When we walked back inside everyone was staring even Khufu and Phillip of Macedonia.

"Have a nice chat?" Carter asked, a bemused expression on his face.

"Watch it leperchaun!" Sadie shouted making fun of his apron.

"So are those tacos ready I could really go for a taco about now." Dad said grabbing a plate and going over to the taco preparing area Amos made.

**The next morning**

I woke up in Sadie's room, in Sadie's bed, Spooning with Sadie... Oh gods we were spooning. Why did we have to be spooning? I tried letting go of her but that made her pull me even closer. I sighed wrapping my arms around her again.

"No Carter you cannot have my taco!" She mummbled in her sleep nuzzling her head in my chest.

"Yeah you tell em' Sadie." I whisper in her ear as she giggles in her sleep. I gotta say she's kinda cute in her sleep.

"Anubis, I love you..." She whispered contently.

My eyes widened in shock but I shrugged it off she's asleep she doesn't mean it... Does she?

"You go from tacos to love. You are one of a kind." I whispered before allowing myself to fall asleep once more.

The girl even more fierce than Ammit loved the god of funerals... What a joke... But all the same I loved her back.

**The plot thickens... Okay next chapter we see the actual plot forming... :)**

**Yep i know that made no sense by the plot thickens i meant we're getting in deeper... Yes, yes i am odd.**

**I'll start on the 2nd chapter ASAP**


	2. Box in the locker meet Howl

**Welcome to chapter 2; Yes the plot is going to appear.**

**_At the locker_**

**__****The kid who found it's secrets POV A.K.A Howl**

I sighed loudly, it was my first day at a new school and it was the last day before winter break. So I guess I didn't have it to bad. Yet in life I did have it pretty bad my parents died in an explosion a couple years back and now I was living with my Grandpa in Ft. Worth, Texas.

I sighed yet again, I kept doing that today.

"Howl! Can you help me find my shoes?" Grandpa asked from the next room over.

"Sure Gramps!" I shouted back picking up my backpack and walking over to his room.

I smiled when I saw Grandpa throwing random stuff out of his closet, I guess even old men use the shove it in your closet policy.

I set my bag down on the striped comforter and glanced under the bed. His shoes were right in my face, I almost gagged from the smell.

"These shoes?" I asked holding up a shoe.

"Your kidding me! I swear i put those damn converse in the closet." Grandpa sighed taking the shoe and motioning for me to grab the other. And there we went.

"You nervous?" He asked as we headed down the stairs.

"A bit." I admitted watching our converse clad feet going down the stairs.

"So am I dropping you off?" Grandpa asked and I nodded.

"I hope you realize no one's going to talk to you while your wearing that." Gramps told me glancing at my outfit. It was black converse, Dark wash jeans, white shirt, and a black jacket.

I raised an eyebrow and my jaw dropped.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"To much black; it makes you look like you in pain." Gramps told me giving me a pat on the back before I ran upstairs to put on a different shirt and jacket.

I came back down wearing a deep blue colored shirt and the same jacket. (I couldn't bear to get of it).

"Not quite as bad. At least you have color on now. What about the charm?"

"I've got it." I said pulling out what was once my father's most prized possession, an amulet featuring an Egyptian symbol, the eye of Horus.

"Good. You never know when you need some luck." He said and pulled out something from his pocket. This was something I hadn't seen in awhile my father's rings. A wedding ring, a silver ring with a strange engraving, another silver one with a black spades symbol on top, and his highschool graduate ring.

"Gramps..." I said looking at him. This was some of the last stuff he had of my father and he was giving it to me.

"He would have wanted you to have them." Grandpa whispered setting them in the palm of my hand before grabbing my bag for me and grabbing two bagels.

"Thanks." I whispered slipping them on my fingers.

"No problem champ. Consider it an early Christmas gift" He said tossing me my bag.

About 10 minutes later we pulled up into the school parking lot and the two of us got out and headed into the bland front office.

"Hello there I'm Louis Xavier and this is my Grandson Howl." Gramps told the woman at the front desk and she nodded.

"Principal Randof will be with you soon so for now how about you two take a seat." She said walking into a connecting hallway.

"So what are you going to do once your done here?" I asked Grandpa.

"No clue I'm meeting with that investigator about what happened to your parents. Maybe pick us up some mexican food from that place you like." He said and I nodded. He has been working with investigators for a while after he convinced them to re-open the case about the explosion my parents were in. So far there were a few leads yet they didn't seem to add up at this point.

"Mr. Xavier, Hello I'm Principal Randof. I hope you two have had a nice morning." The tall french man said before sitting in a chair facing us.

"Yes we've had a pleasant morning besides the fact that it seems teenagers never seem to brush their hair." My Gramps said shooting me a pointed look. I let out a laugh and shrugged.

"That always seems to be a problem." The man said chuckling.

"So Howl where exactly did you move from?" The principal asked me.

"Oh I've been here awhile. I've just been home schooled since my parents died."

"Oh, okay." He said nodding and giving me an apologetic look.

"So look, I'll show you to your locker and help you with your schedule. And if you need me later on I'll be here." The principal told me.

I nodded saying that was fine. And that I could probably manage.

"Good to hear." He told me before we got up to go.

"Bye Gramps tell me what Detective Malone says at home." I told him and he nodded.

"So Howl your a Junior meaning the first floor is your level." He told me escorting me down the first hallway we came to.

"Do you have your schedule?" He asked and I nodded.

"Oh yes." I said pulling it out of my pocket and handing it over.

"Okay locker 2406, combo 13/32/33, first class Georgeio." He recited easily strolling over to a locker and pointing it out.

"Here you go and the door straight behind us is your first class. And your textbooks are already in there." He told me and we said goodbyes and parted ways.

I leaned over to my top locker and put in the combo 13/32/33 and it clicked open. I sighed again swinging it open to see what's inside. It was odd inside there, when I say odd I mean it would only make sense if we were in space.

The textbooks were perfectly grounded and organized along with the shelves in there but yet there was a wooden box floating above a shelf. Were there wires? I checked, there were none in there. How did no one notice this? Someone had to have put the books in there at some point.

I took a couple deep breaths before reaching in and taking out the box. There was a note tied to the top. I grabbed out my science book shoving it in my backpack for my first class before I allowed myself to even glance at the box once more.

I glanced at my watch it was 8'o clock school wouldn't start for another half hour. So I was in the clear to look at this box. I slammed the locker and walked into the science lab. Being quick to hide my discovery.

"Hi I'm a transfer here, my name is Howl Xavier I think I have your class first." I told the scary woman who was sitting at what was obviously the teacher's desk.

"Oh right! Shoot! I forgot to add you in my roll! I knew I was forgetting something!" She said smiling to herself.

"You Mr. Xavier are going to be in the back row and take whatever seat there your the only person in that row." She stated giving my a warm smile saying welcome and classes begin at 8:40 sharp.

I sighed sitting in the back corner pulling out the box and un-wrapping the note. It said something odd...

_The blood of the pharaohs runs deep. Come to Brooklyn. We will be waiting. If you're wondering how to find us simply let me say, the gods will lead you there._

I raised an eyebrow at this, yet I bet grandpa would know what that meant if not I'll find it in one of Dad's books I mean he was an Egyptian archaeologist so I bet he'd have something on the blood of the pharaohs.

I set the note down and slowly opened the box it was a necklace with strange symbol engraved on it . It from an angle looked like piano, from another it looked like a tree. Then I realized something that might just be a spine. I slyly took out my phone and took a picture before somehow searched the symbol online. The first thing that popped up was the spine of Orisis and that what I had was called a djed. So I found something Eygptian, cool. I guess it was a good luck charm that might help me find what those people mean.

I easily picked up the necklace and put it on keeping the other secure around my neck. I picked up the note once more going over it. What did they mean may the gods lead you there?

_They meant that we would lead you to a point of destination._

_Who is this/ _I asked the voice.

_Let's just say I'll lead you to Brooklyn _

_So your a 'god' who will lead me to the somehow magical Brooklyn _

_Yeah pretty much Howl_

_So you know my name how?_

_I just do_

Great, I might be crazy.

And suddenly there was a flash of light and suddenly there was a man in Egyptian gard standing before me.

"Orisis..." I whisper and the man nods.

"Now do you believe?" He asked and I nodded.

_Good_

I looked to the front of the room, the woman was gone so I guess I was in the clear.

"Can you explain this to me later?" I asked and the god nodded. And _poof _he was gone.

I sighed shaking my head I needed to take pills... Mental hospital here I come...

The 8:30 bell rang and I guess you prepared for class then come back for class... I sighed and nodded off into oblivion, oblivion meaning some impassive state.

**After school**

I walked out of my last period class and headed towards the front door of the school. I glanced up at the tiled ceiling and raised an eyebrow the ceiling had actual tile, that was messed up. I shook my head reaching my hand up to check my neck for the two necklaces. They were there.

"Good." I whispered pushing open the doors and walked to where Gramps was waiting in the car.

"Was I right about your clothes?" He instantly asked as he started up the car.

I nodded, "I will never shut out your views of my looks again oh wise one." I said smiling at him.

"Hey Gramps, have you ever heard of something called the spine of Orisis?" I asked him and he raised an eyebrow but nodded.

"It's the symbol of Orisis." He told me shrugging.

I un-clasped the djed and grabbed out the box from my bag to show him.

"What about a djed?"

"An Orisis amulet ." He said shrugging, why didn't he say something I didn't know?

I sighed as we pulled into the driveway and he glanced over at me.

"What's that?" Gramps asked and I handed him the djed and the box.

"Where'd you find this?"

"In my locker, floating in my locker to be exact." I told him.

"Oh good gods." He whispered picking it up and setting it down. He opened the box and pulled the note out.

"Why now...?" He whispered to himself.

"You know what this means Howl?" He asked, and I shook me head.

"Road trip."

"Road trip?" I repeated raising an eyebrow.

"What I don't expect you to walk to Brooklyn!" He said laughing handing me my stuff back.

"So how are we going to go about this if you think I should go?" I asked him.

"Lets eat then decide Howl, that's what I think." Gramps said smiling at me.

"Okay then, so I believe we have a plan there." I said letting out a laugh.

**Next chapter we're switching back to Sadie and Anubis! I hope you've liked it so far!**

**More is coming soon! (A.k.a tomorrow)**

**Also u guys hav gotta be proud, twice in a day! I posted twice today! **


End file.
